Camp
A Camp is a place where Clan cats make their permanent home. It is where they eat prey, sleep, get healed, receive orders, share tongues, give reports, and experience ceremonies. Each Clan has a Camp. Location A good camp probably should meet the following criteria: * Easy to defend but hard to attack * Has places for apprentices den, warriors den, medicine cat den, nursery, leader's den, elders den, dirtplace, freshkill p/ * Large enough to accommodate every member * Safe from dangers; such as: Thunderpaths, Twolegs, and any Predator hot-spots. * Includes water spot nearby. Design Camps should have some natural form of protection surrounding them. Brambles, thorns stone, water...) There should be one entrance where only one cat can fit through at a time to slow down attacks, along with a small entrance/exit to the Dirtplace. Main Clearing In here, the leader's den should be next to a high vantage point, such as a tree, rock, or a ledge where the leader can perch on to have Clan Meetings. There also should be the fresh kill pile. Dens Dens are sheltered sleeping grounds. Cats sleep, interact, and eat there as well. They are protected from within camp by natural defense. They should be cleaned every now and then, and the nests should contain moss, bracken, leaves, feathers, and/or wool. * Nursery: This is where the Queens and Kits sleep. Also, pregnant queens usually give birth here. The Nursery sometimes includes a play-place for the kits. It should be the most safe and protected. * Apprentice's Den: This is where the apprentices sleep. They sometimes may contain a practice area for training. * Warrior's Den: This den is shared by the warriors and the deputy. Usually the biggest. * Medicine Cat Den: Shared by the Medicine Cat and the Medicine Cat Apprentice. It's well protected, and contains lots of space for herb storage. It's a little smaller than than the warrior's. * Elder's Den: It's where the elders sleep. This den is also well protected, and cleaned out frequently. Apprentices come here a lot to rid the elder's of their tics. * Leader's Den: This is where the Leader sleeps. It is usually the smallest den. It can contain two nests, perhaps for the leader's mate or deputy. * Prisoner's Den: Well protected and secure inside stone walls is best. Tiny entrance covered by heavy stones the warriors put across there, which can only be moved from the outside. A few bits of moss inside, and it is not comfy for the prisoners. Other Areas Camps also have these features. * Dirtplace: A place secured where cats can make dirt. * Burial Grounds: A place to buried their deceased members when they make their journey to StarClan. Known Camps In The Forest Territories] RainClan coming soon DustClan coming soon ShadeClan coming soon MistClan coming soon CloudClan coming soon In The Lake Territories StormClan coming soon LakeClan coming soon BreezeClan coming soon NightClan coming soon LeafClan coming soon BirchClan coming soon Other Camps Tribe of Flowing Waves wip Tribe of Falling Leaves wip WildClan wip